Scar
|friends = Zira, Janja, (formerly) Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (formerly) |enemies = Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu, Kion, Makini, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Janja, Chungu, Cheezi, Nne. Tano |minions = Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (formerly), Hyena Clan (formerly), Outsiders (formerly), Zazu (formerly), Janja, Chungu, Cheezi, Nne, Tano, Janja's Clan, Ushari, Shupavu, Kiburi, Kiburi's Float, Reirei, Goigoi, Reirei's Pack, Kenge, Mzingo, Mwoga, Mzingo's Parliament |likes = Power, getting what he wants, himself, respect, fame, his own quality, taunting helpless ones |dislikes = Mufasa, Simba, being second-best, hearing his brother's name, guessing games, violence (or so he says), the hyenas failing or lying to him, idiots, losing a meal, fighting his own battles, the song "It's a Small World After All", rejection, disrespect |powers = Intellect, strength, charisma, cunning, and persuasion. |weapons = Teeth and claws |fate = Burned by the flames or eaten alive by the hyenas |quote = "Long live the king." "I'm the King! I can do whatever I want!" "Run away, Simba. Run. Run away and never return!"\ "I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!" "Mufasa! Quick! Stampede! In the gorge! Simba's down there!" "Why Simba?" }}Taka, better known as Scar, is the main antagonist of The Lion King and The Lion Guard and a minor antagonist in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and The Lion King 1½. He was Mufasa's younger brother, Simba's paternal uncle, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and the hyenas' leader and boss. Information ''A Tale of Two Brothers'' Scar, who formerly was named Taka, had become upset that his older brother Mufasa would be the next Lion King over himself, a decision which caused the young lion much angst and distanced him from his father Ahadi and brother. Over time, Taka also came to resent Ahadi for favoring Mufasa and for choosing kingly duties over spending time with his sons. One day, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed attacked Rafiki, a traveling baboon, until he was saved by Ahadi with his sons Mufasa and Taka. After the hyenas were driven off, Taka believed they should have let the hyenas eat the baboon. Hearing of Rafiki's wandering of knowledge, Ahadi welcomed him into the Pride Lands and offered him to stay at Pride Rock. While Mufasa stayed by his father's side throughout the ordeal, Taka wandered off, feeling unconcerned with his father's doings. Later that night, Taka set a cobra on Mufasa, hoping to kill his brother in his sleep, but Rafiki thwarted the plan. The following morning, Ahadi had promised to take his sons on a hunting, but a group of angry Pride Landers had stalled him and he was forced to cut the hunting trip short due to a change of events which didn't settle well with Taka. Though Mufasa understood their father's decision, Taka reacted with outrage and accused Ahadi of always finding other things to do when they were supposed to spend time together. In answer to his son's protests, Ahadi attempted to explain that the pressures of ruling a kingdom, something Mufasa understanded, but Taka's temper only flared and he accused Ahadi for favoring Mufasa. Despite the young lion's animosity, Ahadi has decided to pursue his duties, leaving Taka and Mufasa to hunt alone. Before the hunt, Taka wanders off to talk with his hyena friends, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. They tell him that if Mufasa is made to look like a failure, then Ahadi will have second thoughts and pass the throne to Taka. This leads to Taka tricking his brother into going down to the waterhole, where a selfish buffalo named Boma is refusing to share the water with the rest of the Pridelanders during a horrible drought. While there, Mufasa tries to reason with Boma, but Taka roars and commands Boma to move by order of the king or face Mufasa in combat. An enraged Boma then charges out of the water and begins to chase Mufasa. Mufasa escapes with the aid of Rafiki while Taka only laughs until Boma's herd appears to attack him instead. A large buffalo slashes Taka with his horns,injuring and knocking him unconscious. Mufasa leaps in to save his brother and the buffaloes prepare to attack again. Before they can do so, Ahadi appears with a large herd of animals and surrounds the buffaloes and ends the fight. An unconscious Taka was then taken back to Pride Rock with the help of an elephant. Rafiki cared for him until he was patched up enough to speak. It was during this attack that Taka got a scar on his left eye, something he will carry with him for the rest of his life. Once recovered, Taka only admitted he wanted to embarrass Mufasa and get even with his father for breaking his promise. Ahadi calmly chastised his son and cautioned him to keep his anger at bay. At first Taka was angry, but then at last accepted his father's words. He also asked to be called Scar from now on in a remembrance of his mistake to which he then promises that he'll never forget. ''The Lion King'' Years later, Scar remains bitter and jealous of his brother's royal stature. He does not attend Simba's presentation. During this time, he tried to eat a mouse, although the mouse escaped when Zazu told him off for missing Simba's presentation, causing Scar to attempt to eat Zazu until Mufasa interfered, forcing him to spit Zazu out. Mufasa chews Scar out for missing the ceremony and states him that his son is to be treated with respect as the future king. Scar shrugs it off and implies when Mufasa warned him not to walk away that he might attack Mufasa should he be distracted. Mufasa's temper flares, asking if his brother is challenging him. Scar denies because he knows he's no match for Mufasa. He also briefly lamented that he may be at the shallow end of the gene pool before leaving Pride Rock dejected. Many seasons later, Simba is now a lively cub and visits Scar, excited about being given his first tour of the Pride Lands. Scar reacts with seething anger and annoyance as his nephew gleefully points out he will be king one day. Not noticing his uncle's scowl, he asks Scar what he will be once he is king, to which Scar replies, "A monkey's uncle." Simba laughs, calling his uncle weird, and Scar moves on in the conversation, taking interest in the cub's previous statement about being shown the whole kingdom. Scar guesses aloud that Mufasa hadn't show Simba what's beyond the northern border and Simba instantly saddens, explaining that he is forbidden to go there. Scar immediately affirms Mufasa's decision and purposefully lets it slip that the forbidden land is an Elephant Graveyard. In reaction to Simba's amazement, Scar claims that only the brave set foot there and that Simba would've found out eventually. He then makes Simba promise to stay away from the place and pushes the cub off with a paw, knowing that the young lion's curiosity will eventually draw him there. Scar's plan is foiled by Mufasa when the lion fights the hyenas off and saves Simba and his friend Nala. Hidden in the shadows above, a displeased Scar watches as they all leave. Later, Scar admonishes the hyenas for their failure, even though it was clear that Simba's survival was only due to Mufasa's interference. He gets the idea to kill both his brother and nephew when, after feeding them a zebra's leg, Banzai sardonically asked Scar if they should have killed Mufasa. He promises that, under his rule, they'll be allowed into the Pride Lands with all they want. The following day, Scar lures Simba to the gorge and instructs him to wait on a rock for a "marvelous surprise" Mufasa has planned. Simba is extremely curious, opting to go with Scar, but the lion abruptly refuses his request. He brings up the incident with the hyenas, making Simba a little more compliant about staying on the rock. Scar suggests that while he's there, Simba should work on his roar. Scar begins to move off when Simba addresses him again, asking if he will like the surprise. The evil lion smirks, telling his nephew that the surprise is "to die for", an obvious hint. From atop the gorge's walls, he gives the signal to the hyenas to start up a thunderous stampede, comprised of hundreds of startled wildebeests. Scar then goes to find Mufasa and in a staged panic, tells him about Simba being trapped in the wildebeest stampede. Both lions run to the gorge with Zazu flying ahead, spotting Simba clinging desperately to a weak branch. Mufasa jumps into the sea of hooves, and Scar drops his act and swats a panicking Zazu into the wall of the gorge, rendering him unconscious. The dark lion slithers across the ridges of the gorge, never taking his eyes off of Mufasa's position. Mufasa manages to save his son and ends up clinging to a cliff where he spots Scar and pleads for his brother to help him. Realizing this is Mufasa's final moments, Scar painfully grips Mufasa's paws with his claws. Grinning evilly, flings his brother off the cliff to his death after mocking words, "Long live the king". Making his way down, Scar finds Simba still alive. He manipulates the cub into believing it was his fault Mufasa died because his roar started the stampede. Feigning sympathy, he manipulates the cub with a terrible conscience by asking what his mother Saeabi will think. He convinces Simba to run away and never return. Trusting his uncle wants the best for him, Simba runs into the rocks. Once out of range, Scar nonchalantly orders the approaching hyenas to kill his nephew. They fail this task as Simba escapes through a thorn patch. Shenzi sees the cub is fleeing into the desert and hypothesizing he'll die of thirst eventually while concluding they'll kill Simba should he return. Scar breaks the tragic news about Mufasa and Simba's "accidental" deaths to the heartbroken pride. As the only blood member of the royal family, he "humbly" assumes the throne. As a reward for helping him, he lets the exiled hyena clan into the Pride Lands. His dream finally comes truth and he becomes the king. Years into Scar's reign, the kingdom has become a wasteland thanks to the hyenas' poaching. The lionesses refuse to hunt, knowing there is no food left. Scar does nothing about it because he never understood the concept of the Circle of the Life and just pretends not to realize what is happening outside, merely sitting around in his royal cave. He cages Zazu and forces the bird to sing songs for him. Scar has also outlawed Mufasa's name being spoken in his presence, not wanting to be compared to his late brother. The hyenas, who are probably used to going hungry for days, even start complaining to Scar about the land being bare. Scar, however, picking his teeth with the bones of an animal from a previous meal presumably, tells them to get out when Banzai angers him by mentioning Mufasa. Even with the hyena clan and the pride on the brink of starvation, Scar refuses to allow anybody to leave, descending into madness and insisting that he is still a mighty king. He later questions his sister-in-law as to why she and the pride aren't hunting for food to which she replies there's nothing left and suggests they leave Pride Rock. However Scar rejects to the idea, in which she responds that he's given everyone a death sentence. Scar condones to the fact, declaring that as king he can do whatever he wants. Just as an angered Sarabi compares him to Mufasa, he defensively slaps her to the ground while stating he's "ten times the king Mufasa was." This action is witnessed by an adult Simba, who angrily rushes to his mother's side. Scar was anxious that he was seeing Mufasa's ghost before realizing it is just his nephew alive and feigns joyous relief, while raising an angry eyebrow at Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Simba had returned to reclaim his birthright and demands his uncle step down. Scar weasels his way out by forcing Simba to admit that he is responsible for his father's death to the pride, who show their disloyalty to Scar in favor of Simba. The older lion then forces his challenger to the edge of Pride Rock as lightning causes a fire to break out, but Simba manages to cling for his life. Noticing the similarities and full of arrogance, Scar slams his claws into Simba's paws and quietly reveals to Simba that he had murdered Mufasa. Simba, now realizing his uncle had deceived him all along, uses his anger as the strength to free himself and forces Scar to admit this out loud. A battle between the pride and the hyenas ensues as the former attack Simba get him off Scar. While his friends, family, and followers handle the hyenas, Simba looks and sees Scar trying to escape and runs after him to avenge his father's death. Simba confronts Scar on the peak of Pride Rock. Scar knows he is not strong enough to defeat his nephew and tries to weasel his way out of a fight again by blaming everything on the hyenas, not knowing that Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed had followed him as well (presumably to back him up) and heard him, resulting in them angrily backing away. Simba chooses to exile his uncle rather than kill him, Scar appears to concede, but then does a sneak attack on his nephew while the latter's guard is down by brushing embers into his face. Scar attacks the blinded Simba and they fight for the crown until Scar knocks Simba onto his back. As he leaps to deliver the final blow, Simba (recalling Nala's technique) throws Scar off with his hind legs, sending his evil uncle flying and tumbling down the cliff. Scar survives the fall and slowly gets to his feet when the hyenas arrive. Scar is relieved to see his "friends", but to his horror, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed reply that, according to him, they were the enemy. They begin to surround the fallen tyrant, who backs against the stone as he pleads for his life and desperately attempts to explain his earlier statements. The hyenas refuse to listen, having had enough of his betrayals and broken promises, as they close in and surround Scar with manic smiles. They leap onto their former master and viciously maul him to death as flames rise around them. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride" '' Despite his demise, Scar maintained the loyalty of the Outsiders, a small pride of Scar's followers led by a lioness named Zira, who were banished to the outlands by Simba for continuing their support for him. Zira was fanatically loyal to Scar and intended to install her son Kovu as king of Pride Rock, as previously chosen by Scar to become his heir. Obviously, she was aware that the hyenas, not Simba, were responsible for Scar's death. The Outsiders and the Hyenas would continue to create trouble for Simba in the following years. Scar also appeared in Simba's dream. Mufasa clings to the high cliff above the stampede and an adult Simba tries to save his father, however Scar grabs Simba's paw stopping from reaching him and Mufasa falls off the cliff, Scar morphs into Kovu and throws Simba into the stampede. In addition, Scar was also mentioned by Simba when he explains the true history of Scar. He also implies during this time that, in addition to the hyenas' vengeance on Scar, his uncle also ended up burned alive by the wildfire on Pride Rock. Scar makes another brief appearance when Kovu is exiled from the Pride Lands by Simba, he stops by a lake where he sees Scar's reflection instead of his own as Mufasa did to Simba. In the end, Scar's dying wish would be fulfilled (Kovu becoming the king of the Pridelands) since Simba would choose Kovu to become king through his union with his daughter Kiara, Scar's great-niece. However, Kovu will rule for the benefit of the kingdom with the Circle of Life's concept in his mind and not for his own sake. ''The Lion King 1 1/2'' In this film, Scar makes a few brief, non-speaking appearances in the scenes for which he was present in the original film. Scar's song "Be Prepared" is heard briefly as Timon and Pumbaa tour Scar's lair as a possible new home, commenting on how it is quiet, secluded, and with no uninvited visitors. The shadows of the goose-stepping hyena army are then seen marching in front of them, though they haven't started singing yet. In a deleted scene after they finished singing "Be Prepared", Timon and Pumbaa encounter Scar and the hyenas while searching for Mufasa. Scar is later mentioned by Nala when she tells Timon and Pumbaa that Simba needs their help. He is shown making Simba fall over Pride Rock's peak and later fleeing from Simba after admitting that he murdered Mufasa. As Scar flees, the hyenas try to protect him. Just as Timon and Pumbaa as well as Timon's family defeat the hyenas, Simba flips Scar over the side of Pride Rock's summit where he meets the hyenas at the base of Pride Rock. ''The Lion Guard'' Scar is mentioned and also features in a painting in the 2015 tv film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It is revealed that when he was younger, Scar, as the Lion King's second-born, led The Lion Guard; a team of lions who protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life. As leader and the fiercest member, Scar had the Roar of the Elder, a power where the Great Kings of the Past would roar beside him. However, the power went to Scar's head. It made him believe that with the Roar, he should be king instead of his older brother. He tried to get the rest of the Lion Guard in his coup, but the other members of the Lion Guard refused to help Scar overthrow Mufasa. Angered at their noncompliance, Scar used the Roar to dispose of them. However, with this action, Scar completely lost his power, thus becoming shriveled shadow of his former glory. This story is told by Simba to his second-born cub Kion, who had recently received the same power. Hearing this story, Kion vows to himself and his pleased father to never become his great-uncle. In The Rise of Scar, a hyena named Janja is tired of living under the harsh conditions of the Outlands and being beaten back by the Lion Guard, but he refuses to accept the fact that it's only because he and the other hyenas selfishly refuse to adhere to the laws set by the Circle of Life. Instead they want to eliminate Kion but every attempts they tried have failed. A snake named Ushari claims that the secret to Kion's success is his ability to talk to the Great Kings of the Past, more specifically his grandfather Mufasa. This gives them the idea to find a way to summon the only lion that ever sided with the hyenas: Scar. Under Scar's leadership, they hope to create a new order amongst the Pride Lands that gives them freedom to devour as much as they want. By using both the combined powers of Kion's roar and Makini's bakora staff, Janja and Ushari successfully manage to summon Scar's spirit, manifested in lava and fire. With him revived, Scar begins to get revenge on Simba and overthrow him as the king. As revealed in "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie, Scar plots to gather all the animals in the Outlands to create a new legion of followers. With an army of henchmen at his disposable once more, Scar seeks to ignite a hostile takeover of the Pride Lands and reclaim the kingdom as his own domain once again. In Swept Away, Upon learning from Male Skink that Beshte has ended up in the Outlands alone, Scar sees this as a good opportunity to eliminate the strongest of the Lion Guard, and thus to weaken it. When questioned by Cheezi and Chungu about how they're going to do that, Scar irritably reminds them that it is the dry season and too much sun makes hippos weak. As Beshte already seems to trust Ushari's Skinks, Scar decides to take advantage of this and then explains his plan: the Skinks will lead Besthe to the Rocky Plateau where Janja, Cheezi and Chungu will seal him in and then crush him to death by pushing rocks on him. The plan nearly succeeds, but is ultimately thwarted when the rest of the Guard arrives just in time and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to send the hyenas flying away. After landing near the volcano, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu decide not to return to Scar immediately, knowing that he will be furious at them for their failure. Unfortunately for them, as they begin to walk away, Ushari arrives and coldly says that Scar wants to speak to them now and he is not happy about it. A small eruption can be seen at the top of the volcano to apparently confirm this. In Rescue in the Outlands, Scar sends Janja, Cheezi and Chungu in search of Reirei's Pack, wanting to get them on his side. During their search for the jackals, Janja and his goons stumble on Jasiri, who marks their area as her turf (something which Janja forgot to do) and defeats and sends them back to the volcano when they try to get it back. Upon hearing about Jasiri's bold nature and capabilities, Scar sees her as a possibly valuable ally at first until Janja reveals that Jasiri, unlike other hyenas, respects the Circle of Life and is also friends with Kion and the Lion Guard. With this information, Scar changes his mind and deems her a threat. He orders Janja to get rid of Jasiri immediately and to do this with his entire clan as he perfectly understands that Jasiri is too strong for only him, Cheezi and Chungu. As they leave, Scar coldly warns Janja to not disappoint him again. In The Bite of Kenge, Scar stops an argument between Janja, Cheezi, Chungu and Ushari (the latter having been trampled on by the others) and learn from the hyenas that they have discovered a supply of watermelons intended for the elephants through the whole Dry Season. Scar sees this as potential to break the Circle of Life by removing the watermelons from the Pride Lands as this will cause the elephants to become dehydrated as a result. He orders Janja and his goons to go back and steal all the watermelons. But Janja is hesitant as the Lion Guard had already prevented them from doing so earlier and will probably be waiting for them. Ushari then reveals having a friend who can help and will not disappoint them. Satisfied, Scar orders Ushari to find Kenge and tell him to deal with the Lion Guard. In The Morning Report, Scar orders the hyenas to kidnap Zazu. When Janja questions him on what to do next, Scar orders him to interrogate Zazu. Although this annoys Janja, Scar explains that Zazu is "keeper of all the secrets of the Pride Lands", and that the information Zazu could disperse would make it easy for them to take over the Pride Lands. In Divide and Conquer, Scar finally managed to both find Reirei's pack and get them on his side. In the volcano, Scar is shown speaking with Reirei and Janja after they managed to separate the Lion Guard by attacking the Pride Lands in two places at once. He explains that the Lion Guard is weaker when they are split up, but reveals that their first mission was merely a test, and that their main objective would be in the next mission - eliminating Rafiki. When Janja and Reirei show confusion at this plan, Scar continues to inform them that Rafiki can sense all the Lions of the Past, including himself, and doesn't want the Pride Landers to discover him yet. Janja and Reirei then start to squabble over who will take out Rafiki and who will cause a distraction, but Scar grows tired of their pettiness, and sends Janja's clan out to take down Rafiki, who he informs them is meditating at Mapango Cliffs, while Reirei's pack will distract the Guard. He next appears in a dry season fire, angrily telling a retreating Janja to stay and fight. Janja complains that his clan is outnumbered, but Scar responds with 'not for long' as the Jackals soon arrive to help, so Janja does as Scar says. Kion, who was chasing after Janja, catches a glimpse of Scar before he vanishes, causing him to say, "What in the Pride Lands?". After the hyenas and the jackals are defeated, Kion goes to the area where Scar appeared, and sees that a scorch mark with a strange symbol remains. Rafiki recognizes it from the Paintings of the Past as a sign of horrible evil, and goes off to consult the Paintings of the Past for further information. In The Scropion's Sting, Scar gathers his army. He announces that they will finally destroy the Lion Guard and end Simba's reign for good. When he is questioned, he informs them that he will be getting some help and subsequently introduces them to a scorpion named Sumu. He then remarks that this is day the Pride Landers celebrate his defeat, but will soon be known as the day he returned to defeat Simba and the Lion Guard forever. After successfully stinging Simba, Sumu returns to the Outlands to give Scar the good news. He is shocked to learn that bringing the Lion Guard to their volcano was exactly what his leader wanted. Scar orders Ushari to tell everyone to get ready for the Lion Guard. Although unaware that Scar has sent Kiburi's float, Reirei's pack and Janja's clan to delay them, the Lion Guard plow through the groups and make it to the volcano, where Makini picks up the cure for Simba's ailment, volcanic ash, and places it safely a gourd. Before they can leave, Scar finally reveals himself, rising from the flames. When Kion recognizes him, Scar commends his great-nephew for his intelligence. Scar further reveals that he was behind his father's attack, and he extends his commendations to the Lion Guard for working out that he was the mastermind behind everything. But when the Lion Guard turn to leave regardless, Scar summons his army. The Army of Scar start to confront The Lion Guard, and slowly corners them to a small ledge in the volcano, right in front of their leader. When Kion considers using the Roar, Scar warns Kion of the side-effects of using it in a volcano, but the cub surprises his great-uncle by using the Roar in a way he never thought possible and is able to defeat the majority of his army. Infuriated, Scar commands Mzingo's Parliament to pursue them, and get the ash back from Makini, whose gourd contains it. But despite their best efforts, the Lion Guard work together to ensure Makini and the gourd's safety, and Kion's Roar blows the vultures straight back into Scar's domain. Looking out over his defeated army, he comments darkly that the war has just begun. In The Kilio Valley Fire, Scar orders his minions set fire to the Kilio Valley. After they succeed in doing so, he rises from the small flame of a remaining flaming stick that was thrown to the ground by Mwoga and praises his army for doing their work well before ordering them to remain in Kilio Valley. When being questioned by Kiburi and Reirei, Scar reveals that his plan is to take over the Pride Lands piece by piece so that the Lion Guard will have nothing left to defend the Circle of Life and protect the Pride Lands. In Undercover Kinyonga, Scar summons Janja and his clan back to the volcano. He stops brief argument from Ushari and Janja (as the cobra was berating the hyena for arriving late) and orders the hyena leader to enter the Pride Lands with his entire clan, enter the riverbank above Hakuna Matata Falls at night, and push the rocks into the river until it stops the water from flowing as this will cut off a major water supply during the middle of the dry season, which will thus cause the Pride Landers to get thirsty and will plundge the Pride Lands into unrest, desperation and chaos. Soon after the plan has been confirmed, however, Shupavu and her Skinks group notices Kinyonga's shadow against a wall, and brings her to the attention of Scar. Ushari then commands them to stop the intruder, and the Skinks pursues Kinyonga out of the volcano. In The Hyena Resistance, Jasiri tells her clan that Scar has returned but that they will help the Guard defeat him by forming a Hyena Resistance. Elsewhere in the Outlands while preparing to attack Mizumi Grove, Janja's clan gets blocked by a rock slide caused by the Hyena Resistance. When Scar hears the news, he gets super mad and he fiercely roars at Janja, knocking him away. Scar almost grows angry at Kiburi too, who save himself by stating that the problem was that the plan did not go as planned. Scar then orders Kiburi's Float to take over Big Springs. However, the Hyena Resistance stops them again. Then, he orders Reirei's Pack to take over Ukuni Woods. The Hyena Resistance watch above, and roll down a large boulder to the front of the cave, sealing Reirei's pack in before they can leave. Later, Janja and the skinks report back to Scar and reveals that Jasiri and her Hyena Resistance are behind all of this. After hearing that Janja lied to him about eliminating Jasiri on their previous encounter, Scar is furious and demands that he takes care of her and her clan for good, by playing them at their own game. He tells Janja to announce that he and his clan will be attacking Mizimu Grove again, but will instead attack her and her clan while the Lion Guard is at the grove. Janja gets confused initially, but Scar soon makes it clear. After telling him to also bring the jackals and crocodiles with him and his clan, Scar coldly warns Janja not to let him down again. In The Underground Adventure, After hearing from Shupavu and Njano that Kion, Bunga, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri are at the Mud Pots at the edge of the Pride Lands and how easy it would be to set the place ablaze, Scar orders Njano to get him a vulture, who will be delivering a gift of fire to Kion and his companions. In Beshte and the Beast, Scar is furious when he hears that Janja's clan, Reirei's pack and Kiburi's float were defeated again. They then explain that it was actually a very big and strong gorilla named Shujaa who defeated them, not the Lion Guard and that he was able to tear apart the landscape easily. Scar's fury turns into interest and excitement upon learning this. Since the gorilla is destroying the Pride Lands while he's trying to help the Lion Guard, Scar orders his army to keep attacking so the gorilla can make more damage. In Pride Landers Unite, Scar finds out that the Pride Landers are working together to defeat him. When Janja finds this funny, Scar tells him that Pride Landers forming an alliance would mean problems for his plan. However, since Kion's friendship with Makuu was being Swayed, He orders his army to take over Makuu's Watering Hole, something that ignites excitement in Kiburi. In The Fall of Mizimu Grove, Scar orders his army to ruin the event after hearing the news of Makini's Mpando Mpaya from the skinks. During the battle, small flames fall from the sky, setting Mizimu Grove on fire and destroying it. Scar then appears in the flames, making himself known to of all the Pride Landers and confronts Simba for the first time since his return. When Simba demands to know what Scar wants, Scar taunts his nephew by calling him naive and listing his success in destroying first the Kilio Valley, then the Mizimu Grove, and now Big Springs. He then leaves laughing after declaring that soon all the Pride Lands will be his again. However Simba tells him that he already lost his home by letting him take over a long time ago but he won't let him do it again. Scar disagrees because the Pride Lands will belong to him again. Terrified to learn that Scar has returned, the Pride Landers panic and consider leaving the Pride Lands. In Battle for the Pride Lands, Scar tells Ushari how he got his scar. In a flashback, an adolescent Scar is patrolling the Pride Lands, when a strange lion walks up to him. Knowing that he has the Roar of the Elders, the strange lion suggests that Scar should be the king of the Pride Lands. But he then meets a strange cobra and the snake gives him a scar on his left eye with venom, that causes his darker desires for the throne to emerge out in force. Afterward, The Lion Guard arrives at the Outlands Volcano, where Scar has Ushari attack Kion, who is left with a scar over his left eye identical to his great uncle's. When Scar declares that he and Kion are the same, Kion replies that he forgives Scar for what he has done, much to his horror. Kion then summons the Great Lions of the Past with a gentle blow of air, who then summon rain over the volcano. Being made of fire, Scar's spirit is extinguished by the water of the rain. Scar then curses Kion and insists to him that the Roar of the Elders is a curse and that he will see that they are the same before vanishing completely. The lava then hardens into igneous rock, destroying the Mark of Evil, finally ending Scar's threat to the Pride Lands forever. Broadway In the Broadway musical based on the original film, Scar is portrayed by a human actor in an African-style costume with a lion-face headpiece that comes down over the actor's face using a hidden remote control. Scar also uses a cane. Scar was originally portrayed in the Broadway production by John Vickery, and is currently played by Patrick Page. Dan Donohue portrays this character on the Broadway tour. Scar's role is expanded upon with the song "The Madness of King Scar." In it, Scar begins doubting his reign, fearing that he might be losing the respect of the lionesses and that he needs a queen. He attempts to seduce Nala, only to be met with a scratch to his face from an angry Nala.(This was going to be apart of the first movie, but it was canceled because of bordering on sexual harassment) ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Besides appearing in various The Lion King video games, Scar also appears in the Disney and Square Enix game Kingdom Hearts II as the primary villain of the Pride Lands world, voiced by James Horan. Much like in the film, Scar murders Mufasa to become king, and under his reign the Pride Lands suffers a drought and food becomes scarce. Prior to the game's main protagonists' (Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy) arrival at the Pride Lands, Pete (in the form of a lion) offers Scar use of the Heartless to maintain his hold on the throne. Sora (in the form of a lion cub, a change brought on by his magical clothes) brings Simba back to the Pride Lands so he can challenge his uncle for the throne. The confrontation between Scar and Simba that follows is almost identical to that in the original film, the only noteworthy exceptions being no hyenas for most of it and Sora and his group replacing the lionesses. Sora's group saves Timon and Pumbaa from Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, while Scar and Simba fight. As in the film, Simba eventually triumphs over his uncle. Thinking Scar to be defeated, the protagonists are surprised when, as Pete explains, Scar returns to battle once again as a Heartless. Scar's anger and jealousy were so strong they lingered after death and consumed him. During the battle Scar uses a series of swift and strong physical attacks and powerful magic against Sora and company. Sora and his friends defeat Scar again. Scar is the only character in the Kingdom Hearts universe - excluding Xehanort and Kairi - to keep his original form as a Heartless. Whether or not a Nobody will be fleshed out in Kingdom Hearts continuity is debated. By the time Sora returns to the Pride Lands to see how Simba is faring, rumors of Scar's ghost haunting the Pride Lands have driven Simba into doubt. But once he overcomes this problem, the "ghost" is revealed to be the interaction of Simba's lack of confidence and Scar's spirit. Multiple copies of Scar's "ghost" then combine to form a gigantic Heartless that is eventually killed by Simba and Sora. Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure Scar appears as the main villain of the Lion King story of Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure. He is the only one of the main Disney villains that appears on each of the levels of his story. At Pride Rock, Scar has begun causing mischief by clogging up the springs on Pride Rock, cutting off the Prideland's water supply. After un-clogging the springs, the skater (either Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbbaa, Rafiki, or a custom skater) must grind a log holding back a huge boulder. Once this is completed, the rolling boulder chases Scar right out of the Pride Lands. At the Elephant Graveyard, Scar returns to test the skater once more by scattering the letters of S-K-A-T-E around the Elephant graveyard. Upon completion of this goal, Scar mocks you and leaves the Elephant Graveyard. The final showdown with Scar occurs at the gorge where the wildebeests stampeded (known as Scar's Canyon in the game). After Nala revives an old, dried out watering hole, Scar makes his presence known once more. The skater must then grind away several boulders in order to scare away Scar's hyenas guards. Once this is accomplished, Scar is left open. Thinking quickly Scar challenges Simba (the player has no choice in the character for this goal) to a race for control of the Pride Lands. Scar is fast, but Simba's skating abilities are faster and Simba is named the true king of the Pride Lands. Defeated, Scar runs away and never returns. ''House of Mouse'' Scar was featured in several episodes of House of Mouse.''In the episode "Jiminy Cricket", Jiminy used Scar as an example of temptations. At the end of that same episode, Scar was seen aside some of the other guests when they were arguing over Jiminy. In the episode "Ask Von Drake", Scar can be briefly seen being held by Rafiki just as Simba was in the film. In the episode "Goofy's Valentine Date", Scar was seen along with the other guests. '' And was part of the Disney villains featured in Mickey's House of Villains. Scar appeared in the song "It's Our House Now!" Later he is seen watching the final battle between Mickey Mouse and Jafar. After Jafar is defeated, he flees with the other villains Live Action Appearences Scar is set to be the upcoming antagonist for the live action remake of The Lion King in 2019. Appearance Scar is elegant and poised, but unkempt and wild-looking. He is perhaps the most evidently feline lion in the film, lithe and melanistic in appearance with a sleek, black mane, dusty brown fur and distinctive, almond-shaped neon green eyes. He has large, white paws with long, curving black claws that unlike those of other lions in the film are always bared and never retracted, perhaps alluding to his vicious nature. Scar also sports a white goatee beard, characteristic of villains, particularly the evil twin archetype which is fitting given his relationship with Mufasa. Finally Scar has a thin, red gash over his left eye, earning him his name. Personality Scar was willing to murder his own family members and traumatized his own nephew for life by stating he was responsible for his father's death. To add more fuel to the fire, he attempted to kill with Simba twice (as a cub and adult). There's a reason to his name, and it's more than just a scar over his eye. It's because he scarred Simba's life. Unlike the scars that heal in time, the emotional scar on his nephew continued for years and years. Even after death, his impact on Simba still lives on as depicted in his nightmare. He reigns on high as an evil king for a number of years, and intends to let the pride starve to death. For all that is known about Scar is that he's a narcissist (when he sings, he wishes to be "Respected, saluted. And seen for the wonder I am"), filled with bitterness, greed, and jealously. In the end, Scar accomplished more evil acts than Zira ever did. Scar was a child murderer, and committed evil acts. Scar was intolerant of failure, berating the hyenas for their failure to kill Simba, and angrily throwing them out after they made the mistake of mentioning his brother, Mufasa, of whom Scar was extremely jealous. Nevertheless, Scar was very charismatic, able to rally the hyenas to his cause and inspire fanatical loyalty from Zira and her Pride of lionesses, to the point that they revered him as a god after his death. Scar was also highly intelligent, able to manipulate conversations and situations to his advantage with relative ease. He also proved to be extremely sadistic, convincing Simba that he was responsible for the death of his father and later going on to taunt him that, in fact, he himself was responsible for Mufasa's death. Interestingly during the song "Be Prepared", Scar leaps off a high cliff, and upon landing causes the ground to crack apart as well as the various pieces to rise with him and the hyenas on it (and one of the hyenas falling through the cracks), hinting that he had an uncanny ability to predict the precise moment portions of the ground (such as that at the Elephant Graveyard) would change drastically. Critics have also noted allegorical resemblances between Scar and Nazi dictator, Adolf Hitler which are particularly apparent during the Be Prepared musical number. Even the hyenas walk like the Nazi army. Trivia *While Jeremy Irons voices Scar for most of the movie, he blew out his voice recording "Be Prepared" (specifically the line "You won't get a sniff without me!"), and the rest of the song is sung by Jim Cummings. Ironically, "Be Prepared" is also where Ed (also voiced by Jim Cummings) has his only line that is not laughter. *Scar is very similar to fellow villain Shere Khan both are big cats, both talk with an English accent, they have the same goal of killing the film's main protagonists (for Shere Khan, Mowgli, for Scar, Simba) and both of their defeats results in falling. The main differences are that Scar is a Lion and Khan is a Bengal Tiger, and when Scar falls, he is killed by the hyenas, and when Khan falls, he survives and is trapped in a giant statue in the shape of a tiger's head. *Scar is also similar to Ronno, both are the only deepest color in lion/deer group, same senses that fighting their enemy (for Ronno, Bambi, for Scar, Simba), then falls a great distance. Also both have a strong heart of jealousy, Scar is jealous that his nephew Simba can be king of Pride Rock but he can't, however Ronno is jealous that his rival Bambi falls in love with Faline but he fails. *Scar is very similar to Prince John from Robin Hood being that during his reign, Scar becomes angered when his brother's name is mentioned. Similarly, their final battles with their respective enemy also involved fire caused via unnatural methods, they are both lions, and they both have older brothers who are kings *In an original draft for the ending of The Lion King, Scar was to be shown burned alive when Simba hurls him off the ledge, with Scar laughing as he did so (presumably due to completely losing his sanity over losing everything), which also results in Pride Rock's destruction. Although it was ultimately cut, Simba's Pride nonetheless implied that fire was partially involved in Scar's death. *Scar was one of the Disney Villains to draw someone's blood when it's graphic for a PG film which it may have gotten an R rating, During Scar's final battle with Simba, Scar actually draws Simba's blood; if you look closely at the scene *The Nostalgia Critic listed Scar as Number 9 on his "Top 11 Disney Villains" list while his song "Be Prepared" was listed as Number 3 on his "Top 11 Villain Songs" list. This song, along with another from the list, was brought up again when it was mentioned that Jim Cummings was singing the song though mentioned that Jeremy Irons sang most of the song. His female counterpart, The Nostalgia Chick, listed Scar as Number 8 on her "Top 10 Evil Nostalgia Characters" list. *In the 1997 Disney film Hercules, Scar makes a brief cameo appearance in the scene where Hercules is posing for the painting wearing the skin of what's supposed to be the Nemean Lion, but is actually Scar. *Joel Edgerton was considered for the role of Scar, he would later go on to voice Metalbeak. *During the song "Be Prepared", Scar leaps off a high cliff, and upon landing causes the ground to crack apart as well as the various pieces to rise with him and the Hyenas on it (and one of the hyenas falling through the cracks), hinting that he either possessed Terrakinetic abilities or had an uncanny ability to predict the precise moment portions of the ground (such as that at the Elephant Graveyard) would change drastically. *Scar is the first Disney villain to be biologically related to one of the main protagonists in the Disney canon. The previous villains such as the Queen and Lady Tremaine were related to the main protagonists only by marriage, and although Ursula was intended to be Ariel's aunt, the concepts relating to it were now cut, and it is now only considered semi-canon. *Originally, Scar was going to send adult Nala away from Pride Rock because she ignored his romantic approaches, after which she finds Simba alive and well with Timon and Pumbaa. This idea was ultimately abandoned, as sexual harassment was considered improper in a family movie. However, the stage musical adaptation includes this plot development as part of director Julie Taymor's efforts to expand the female characters' presence in the story. This deleted scene can be seen in the Blu Ray's special features. *The same scene, The Madness of King Scar, also gave further credence that he held remorse for murdering Mufasa, where he was often haunted by his ghost a'la Macbeth, something that was subtly implied in the final film itself when Scar initially mistook Simba for Mufasa and backed away in disbelief. *Originally, Scar once chased Simba out of the Pridelands himself. *Originally, Scar was a rogue lion who was not related to Mufasa. *The final version of Scar's death (being killed by the Hyenas in revenge for pinning the blame of Mufasa's murder on them) was based on an original draft for Gaston's demise in Beauty and the Beast, in which the Wolves would have attacked him after surviving the fall from Beast's castle with a broken leg. *Scar is also similar to Hades. Both are the brother of the hero's father (thus their uncle), both try to kill the main character, both try to take over their home. *He is also similar to Man from Bambi, Sabor from Tarzan and the Barracuda from Finding Nemo as they killed the protagonist's family (Bambi's Mother by Man, Tarzan's Parents by Sabor and Nemo's mother by the Barracuda). However, Barracuda was a minor antagonist and Sabor was the secondary antagonist. *Scar's death is perhaps one of the most graphic Disney deaths ever, even with the flames obscuring the screen as the hyenas tear him Scar also shares similarities with Red from All Dogs go to Heaven 2 both discuss their plans in songs Scar in Be Prepared and Red in It Feels so Good to be Bad and both speak with their henchmen Scar with Shenzi Banzai and Ed and Red with Carface Gallery Scar4.jpg|Scar's wrath with a thunderbolt. Scar_4.gif|Scar in the clipart Category:The Lion King Villains Category:The Lion Guard Villains Category:Lions Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Charismatic villains Category:Intelligent villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Feline Villains Category:Mature Villains Category:Dictator Category:Complete Monsters Category:Evil from the past Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Dead Category:Cowards Category:Short tempered villains Category:Crazy villains Category:Mass murderer Category:Tricksters Category:Murderers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bullies Category:Rude villains Category:Usurper Category:Trash-talking villains Category:Wrathful villains Category:Completely mad Category:Killers Category:Villains who successfully kill off a main character Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Jim Cummings villains Category:Classics Category:Felines Category:Psychopaths Category:Tyrants Category:Masters of Evil Category:Always evil Category:Monarchs Category:Crime Bosses Category:Cruel villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sarcastic villains Category:Nazi Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Framers Category:Insane characters Category:Sadists Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Grumpy villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Clawed Villains Category:Disney Junior Villains Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Polite villains Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Timon and Pumbaa villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Scary villains Category:Scared Villains Category:Predators Category:Hunters Category:Creatures Category:Child Abusers Category:Villains by Film Category:Arsonists Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Revenge seekers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Fire Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Ghosts Category:Jealous villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Blind villains Category:Arrogant Category:Those destroyed Category:Liars Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Cats Category:Kingdom Keepers Villains Category:Parent Killers Category:The Lion King antagonists